


Happy Hart Day

by jinx237



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, it a nice fun time, trini is a good girlfriend, yayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: It's both Valentine's Day and Kim's birthday. This is how Trini and Kim celebrate it.





	Happy Hart Day

Trini is on a mission. And if she fails...well lets just say she going to have to deal with a disappointed girlfriend. 

Currently Trini is frantically cleaning her room. Kim is coming over and if Trini leaves her in her room alone, she will snoop around looking for the source of Trini’s stress. 

This weekend is not only Valentine’s day, but also Kim’s birthday. And if Trini thought the stakes were high before, they more than doubled when she found that little fact out. 

The universe obviously thinks it’s funny to give the most dramatic teenage girl Trini has ever meet a birthday on Valentine’s day. 

So here Trini is, taping a small black bag with half of Kim’s presents to the roof of her closet. 

She just finished making sure that Kim wouldn’t be able to see it unless she knew it was there. Luckily another part of her present is hidden at Billy’s. Suddenly Everytime We Touch by Cascada starts to play throughout Trini’s room. 

Trini smiles as she walks toward her phone. For their six month anniversary Trini had sang the song for Kim as a joke because for some reason, Kim has an intense love for the song. Trini can see why though, it’s a great song. She looks back on that moment with fondness. It was a romantic and emotional moment, Trini never wants to forget the look of pure love on Kim’s face.

She grabs her phone and answers Kim’s call.

“Yes babe?” 

“I’m at krispy kreme. Do you want your usual?” 

“Yeah, but can you get me a coffee too?” Oh, she’s going to need it for later. She’s heading to Billy’s after Kim leaves to finish the present she left with him. 

“Sure thing sunshine, I’ll see you in a bit.” 

“Mmhhmm.” Trini pauses for a second and then adds “Love you, bye.” and hangs up. 

Saying I love you is a bit of a new thing for them. They only really started saying it after their anniversary, which was a little under a month ago. Trini can feel Kim’s happiness through the ranger bond and she softly smiles. 

Trini knows that Kim will love anything she gives her, but it’s their first time celebrating these events as a couple and Trini really wants to get this right because she loves Kim. Thus, Trini has multiple presents in store for Kim. Trini takes one last look to check that everything is hidden and clean, and heads into her bathroom. 

Trini’s family isn’t home for the weekend, her brothers travel soccer team is playing a tournament in some city three hours away. So they’ll be back monday afternoon. For once, Kim’s parents are actually home. Kim says its only because it’s her birthday. But she says that she is free to spend her whole birthday with the rangers, she’s having a birthday dinner tonight with her parents. 

Trini knows she is stupidly lucky that things lined up like this, but she isn’t going to complain. She has plans for tomorrow. But today’s plan is just chilling in Trini’s room until Kim has to leave. Trini changes into one of Kim’s crop tops that she stole and some boy shorts. 

Before she knows it Kim is there.

“Trini? Where are you?” 

“Upstairs!” Kim’s suddenly in the doorway to her room. Trini walks over to her.

“Thanks Princess.” Trini reaches out for her coffee but Kim moves it out of her reach. 

“No coffee till I get my kiss.” Trini rolls her eyes and gives Kim a quick kiss. She then snatches the coffee and starts to drink it as she walks toward her bed and sits on it. She looks at Kim and chuckles at the pout on the other girl’s face. 

“Oh shush you big baby. Hurry and get your cute butt over here.” Kim quickly gets on the bed and gets comfortable. As Trini sets up Netflix on her laptop, she turns and catches Kim eying her room. 

“Kim. I swear on Zack’s life if you try to look for your present, I will throw it the fuck away.” 

“Trini! You can’t do that!” Kim gasps. 

“And why not? If you’re so set on ruining my surprise then I should have the option of not giving it to you. I’m not stupid, I’ve learned since Christmas.” Kim releases a high pitched whine and drapes herself over Trini’s lap, holding onto her waist. 

“Baby, please. I’ll be a good girl, I promise.” Kim bats her eyes at her. Trini closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. Damn that Kimberly Hart, she knows exactly how hot Trini finds her braty voice.

“Your seductive trickery won’t work on me today you witch.” Trini hears Kim give her the most dramatic gasp in history and feels the girl shift her body so her head is resting in Trini’s lap and her hand is stroking her face.

“Babe, sunshine, my sun, my love-” “-KIM!” Trini glares down at Kim. They have a silent battle of wills. Trini knows that she needs to win this, otherwise Kim will take this as only a warning and not a threat. Because Trini is serious, if Kim ruins her own surprise she will be pissed. She’s worked so hard trying to get this just right for her girl, and if its ruined Trini will punch one of the mountains in the mine. Kim isn’t the only dramatic one in this relationship. 

Trini knows she doesn’t have to worry much, Kim knows her. So when Trini sees the glint of realization in Kim’s eyes, she knows that Kim has figured out that it’s important to Trini that she doesn’t find her present before Trini can give it her. And even though it heightens Kim’s curiosity by like five levels, she loves Trini enough that she can wait. If it was anyone else she would skip the warning, but it’s Trini and she still feels a little bad about snooping and finding her christmas gift early. 

Kim leans up and gives Trini a soft kiss. “Okay, I’ll be good. Just for you though. And only because I love you.” Trini smiles and gives Kim a kiss in return. “Thank you. Now what movie do you want to watch?”

 

It’s the next day, and luckily Trini managed to finish Kim’s gift at a reasonable time. And by reasonable she means at 1. But she finally got it to as close to perfect she could get, so Trini didn’t mind losing out on some sleep. 

Trini had already set up her room for later tonight. Luckily Kim wouldn’t be coming inside until then. Trini’s thoughts are interrupted by a horn. She grabs her bag and the flowers she got for Kim. 

When Trini opens the front door she pauses in shock. Kim is blasting Everytime We Touch and screaming along with the song while pointing at Trini. She can feel the heat starting to crawl up her neck. Oh god, she’s dating such a shameless dork. Kim’s silently telling her to sing along with her hand gestures. 

Trini shakes her head and starts singing along as she walks to Kim. It’s out of her comfort zone, but completely worth the way Kim’s eyes light up and the smile she gets. Once Trini is finally in the car and the song finishes Kim kisses her passionately. 

“Happy Hart day Trini.” 

“Did you just?...happy birthday Kimmy.” Trini hands Kim the flowers and Kim smiles when she sees that they all are of mix of pink and yellow. 

“Hey babe, why does this one look red at the tips?” 

Kim’s pointing at a rose that starts as yellow but of it gets to the tips of the petals it starts to turn red.

“Well I tried to get ones that look more pink, but it means that we are friends turned lovers. Which we are, you’re my best friend and my love.” 

Trini shyly turns her gaze away from Kim. It was almost embarrassing to say out loud, she had kind of hoped Kim would have better knowledge of flowers. But judging by the way Kim sucked in a breath and then awwh’d she finds it adorable. 

“You’re the best girlfriend ever Trini. I love you too.” Kim kisses Trini on the cheek and starts her car. 

“Now let’s get Hart day started!” 

 

 

Kim and Trini meet up with the boys at the circus the next town over. 

Kim had mentioned to the group one bonfire night that she had never been to one but always wanted to go see the trapeze artists and acrobatics since she was little. Her parents had never taken her, always coming up with an excuse not to go. 

Trini knows exactly why Kim’s parents wouldn’t take her. Kim’s reckless ass would have wanted to take lessons and Trini is one thousand percent sure that Kim is still going to want to take classes after this. 

This however, is a ranger’s group present for Kim. Billy had brought it to their attention that it would be a good idea to get tickets at a place that had multiple showings of the trapeze artists and acrobats and did most of the research. So this present is mostly the boys’ but Trini also helped. 

“This is so exciting!” Kim’s holding Trini’s hand tightly as she looks around in amazing. The lights and decorations are bright and entertaining and the smell from the food isn’t bad either. 

“I’m going to eat so much popcorn and cotton candy!” 

“Zack I fucking swear. If you get yourself sick, I will kick your ass.” Trini glares at Zack as he laughs and runs to hide behind Jason. 

“Jase save me!” 

“You’ll get no help from me.” Jason laughs as Zack pouts. 

“Billy?” “Sorry Zack. If you get the mediums for yourself you shouldn’t get sick, but only if you drink water in between with a break. Or we can just share so I help you make sure you won’t get sick.” Billy smiles at Zack and all of them can’t help the smiles that form on their faces. Billy is so sweet. 

“Thanks Billy. At least someone helps me.” Zack playly glares at Trini but squeaks in fear when Trini steps toward him. Kim and Jason laugh at that. 

“Come on babe, let’s go! We have to get the best seats.” 

The rangers briefly split up. Kim and Trini found and held the seats while the boys got the snacks. 

Trini turns and watches Kim as the other girl looks around. She has a huge smile on her face and her eyes are lit up in wonder and excitement. It’s moments like these where Trini knows she want to experiance new and exciting things with Kim for as long as she can. Trini can’t help but to love the way Kim finds anything new exciting and a challenge. It balances Trini’s hesitation and fear. On the other side of this, Trini makes sure Kim doesn’t do anything reckless and dangerous. It’s a nice balance that Trini loves. Even if Kim gives her a heart attack at least once a week. 

Trini snaps out of her daze when she hears the boys coming. The girls got them seats on the row behind them and eventually they seat down. 

Kim turns her head to tell Trini something and then suddenly their foreheads are almost knocked together by something wrapping around their necks. 

“Happy Hart day!” 

Trini and Kim look down to see that a long pink scarf with little hearts and other little circus icons. When Kim grabs her end of the scarf she gaps in excitement. 

“Aww you guys! This is so cute!” Kim’s end of the scarf has the couple name Zack gave the two of them when they first started dating embroidered. Trini’s end had the month, day, and the year. 

“Now you guys can be an even more obnoxiously sweet couple.” Zack teases.

“I think it’s cute!” Jason defends since it was his idea. He thought it would be cute to see Kim and Trini share a couple’s scarf and he knew Kim would love it. Kim had once confessed to him that she loves cheesy couple things. Billy was the once that found out you can get stuff embroidered on it though. 

“It’s actually made out of good material too so it should last a while.” Billy informs the girls happily. 

Trini wraps her arm around Kim’s waist and gets closer to her so the scarf doesn’t get stretched out. She won’t admit it out loud, but she does agree with Jason. It’s cute, and Trini knows Kim has a thing for making sure people know Trini is hers. 

“I can’t believe you guys are indulging her and calling today Hart day.” 

“Babe! It’s an amazing name!” 

“Yeah, amazingly dorky.” 

Soon enough the show started. Kim was mesmerized by the performers, and Trini was enjoying watching her reactions. 

 

Eventually they left and Kim and Trini went back to Trini’s house to enjoy the rest of their night together. 

“Before we walk in my room, give me a couple minutes okay?” 

“Okay, gives me time to get your gift out of my car.” Kim walks out of her hallway.

Trini hurriedly rushes into her room and lights all the candles she set up. She had strung up fairy lights and dim lamps along with some candles. She also invested in some curtains that can black out outside light well. She’s going for a romantic night in that feels like they are camping in a tent. 

She also quickly grabs Kim’s presents and changes into the outfit she knows Kim will go crazy over, it’s on oversized pink sweater Trini stole from Kim and a pair of panties with garter stockings that are clipped to the lace she has wrapped around her hips. Trini smirks, Kim’s going to die once she sees all the lace and straps.

“Trini, can I come in?” Trini quickly turns on her stereo and a soft mix of music starts playing. 

“Yeah, come in babe.” 

The moment Kim opens the door, her eyes widen and her jaw drops. She looks around the room and then stares at Trini. Kim opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. 

“Princess? You good?” Trini smirks as she walks up to Kim and runs her hand down her arm.

“I think I’m dying.” Kim’s staring at her, her pupils are blown wide. 

“You like?” Trini takes a step back and turls, making sure the back of the sweater rides up. Trini honestly takes too much pleasure in torturing Kim sometimes. 

“Do I like? Trini I’m literally dying. Baby, you look so fucking good.” Kim wraps her arms around Trini’s waist and kisses her deeply. She runs her hand up Trini’s thigh and whines once she feels the straps and lace. However, Trini pulls away and grabs Kim’s hands.

“No fun until after you see your presents.” 

“Finally! But after this i am so having my way with you for hours.” 

“Okay let me just-” “-wait let me go first since I only have one!” Kim reaches behind her and grabs the bag Trini’s gift is in. 

“Here you go sunshine.” 

Trini grabs the bag and reaches inside and pulls out the first thing she feels. Trini gasps. Kim got her a really nice yellow bomber jacket. Her old one was ripped during a fight. When Trini turns it around she notices that Kim got a bunch of little patches added to it. On the back are three little red blue and black lighting bolts. There’s a bigger pink lighting bolt and the back of her jacket says tiger. The right sleeve also has a pink and yellow bolt while the left has a big patch of a cool looking saber tooth tiger. The front right side has her name. 

Trini launches herself into Kim’s arms. “Kim it’s amazing! Thank you.” Trini leans up and kisses her passionately. When she pulls away she gently sets it down on her desk. 

“Okay Babe, sit on the bed.” Kim does as instructed and Trini grabs the bag with her wrapped gifts. Kim has four gifts. Trini hands Kim a small envelope first. 

Kim looks at Trini confused but opens it anyway. Once she pulls out the contents she blinks in shock before jumping up. 

“YOU DID NOT.” Trini giggles, “I did.” Trini got Kim tickets to see her favorite band. And not only did she get tickets, she got the early access tickets that sold out in five minutes. 

“How did you even get these?” Kim had tried to get any kind of ticket but had failed. 

“I may or may not have stood up until three in the morning to get them the second they launched.” Trini can’t hold in her smile watching Kim’s shocked reaction. Kim quickly kisses Trini on the cheek and sits down happily. Trini grabs a bigger wrapped gift and hands it to Kim. 

“Here you go. Be careful with it please.” 

Kim gently unwraps the gift. It’s a giant metal frame, and when she turns it around and looks she can feel the soft smile and the way her heart feels full looking at the collage of pictures Trini put together in the frame. 

There’s a bunch of pictures of their little family. Kim giggles when she sees a picture of the time Zack and Jason let Kim do a full face of makeup on them. And the time they went ice skating and Trini got a picture of Billy lying on the ice after he had given up all hope of getting back up. There was even a picture of them all at a ranger bonfire night, all of them in the picture since Billy had set up a camera. 

Kim feels her eyes water at the pictures of her and Trini. There’s a picture of them at winter formal that Zack took of them dancing, completely lost in their own world having fun. A selfie Kim took of them on their three month anniversary when they had gone to dinner. There are some shots of them curled up around each other asleep on couches and beds. But Kim’s favorite picture has to the one in the center. It’s a picture of her and Trini that she had never seen before. Their both looking into each other’s eyes and softly smiling, their foreheads resting against each other’s. The sunset is behind them, and it’s pink and yellow and they look like they’re lost in own world, in each other. And they are. They look so in love with another. 

Before Kim can even register that a tear is making it’s way down her cheek, Trini’s already wiping it away. 

“It’s my favorite picture too.” Kim turns and silently smiles up at her. 

“I love it so much.” 

Trini’s so happy Kim loves it. When Trini was putting it together last night she had been getting emotional herself. She saw her family in these pictures. Her dorky, reckless, stupid, but also so loving and accepting family. It really makes Trini thankful for the past year since becoming a ranger. She’s changed a lot, but in the best ways. She can feel that Kim feels the same way too. 

Trini gives Kim a moment to bask in her gift before turning and grabbing a small long box. 

“Here.” 

Kim slowly opens the box and Trini almost wants to tell her to hurry. This was the hardest gift for Trini to both get and decide on. She felt like it might be too much at first, but after their six month she knew it was right. But she’s still pretty nervous about it. 

Kim slowly pulls out the necklace. It’s chain is made out of a metal strip that’s flexible and shines with five very specific colors in different lighting, although it looks black at first. In the center is a little tag that’s very pink and yellow tinted. As Kim grabs it to look closer, she sees that very carefully engraved in it is ‘Forever yours, Trini.’ 

Kim looks up at Trini as her eyes water. “I’m always going to love you too Trin.” Trini’s eyes water too as she leans down and kisses Kim softly. 

“Let me put it on you?” “Yes please.” As Kim turns her head so that Trini can attach the necklace she asks “Where did you get that metal anyway, I’ve never seen it.” 

“That’s because it’s not from earth, I got it from Alpha. It shouldn’t be able to break, like at all. And you won’t be able to accidentally crush it unless you really wanted to and put effort into it.” 

Trini steps back and looks at the necklace from where it sits on Kim’s collar. “It looks amazing on you.” 

“You’re the best girlfriend ever, and I love you very much.” Kim smiles up at Trini. She grabs Trini’s wrist and softly brings her closer so she can hold and kiss Trini to show her exactly how much she loves her. When Trini finally pulls away she smiles at Kim. 

“I love you too princess.” Trini runs a hand through Kim’s hair, and they both bask in the moment for a minute. 

“Now aren’t you glad you didn’t go snooping?” Trini teases and giggles when she sees Kim’s eyes roll to the back of head. 

“Yes. I am very glad I listened to you, you brat.” 

“Brat? Me, a brat?” Trini says, acting offended by this accusation. 

“Yes, you.” Kim teases as she bumps her nose against Trini’s. 

“Well if I’m such a brat, I guess you don’t want your last gift.” 

“Another?! What do I have to unwrap now?” 

Trini smirks and tilts her head to the side as she brings Kim’s hands to the edge of the sweater. 

“Me.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's last minute but I hope you all like it! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
